haeundae_slp_curriculumfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasures 2 Homework
Treasures 2 Homework Reading the stories: 1. Have the students read the story by themselves at home before they start studying it in class. 2. Use class time to discuss the story, not read the story (except to practice some pronunciation or clarify a difficult passage): ask the children questions to check if they have read it at home and understood it. 3. When after a class or two, you are certain that everyone has fully read the story, go into more depth. 4. The most useful discussion will apply the story to the children’s own experiences as well as follow the more difficult comprehension questions in the Activity Book and any material which might be relevant for the Theme test. Activity Book: Working with Words: Vocabulary sentences: 1. Discuss the vocabulary in class before the students try to write at home. a) Have the students find the word in the story and read the sentences aloud. b) Have the students try to define the word in simple language if possible. c) Have the students try to make their own sentences orally: apply the vocabulary to their own experiences or other stories. Compare and contrast it with other similar words. 2. At home have the students write meaningful and original sentences that show understanding of the word or idea. For example: “seed” Basic sentence: “I saw a seed.” Better: “The farmer planted the carrot seeds.” or “An apple has small, brown seeds.” For example: “leaf” Basic sentence: “I like leaves.” Better: “I like leaves, because there are many interesting shapes and colours.” 3. Look at each child’s homework with him individually and point out with a pencil mistakes he should correct. a) Have any students try to finish or correct unfinished, messy or mistaken homework in class while you check other homework. b) Make the students use reasonably small and neat handwriting and punctuation, and have messy students copy the alphabet. c) Interrupt your checking of the homework to discuss on the board any common problem or tricky part which is in the homework. 4. Provide extra worksheets from the Treasures homework folder to practice the more difficult vocabulary and to give help writing clear and accurate sentences with the words. a) Correct these in the same manner as the Treasure Activity Book Working with Words vocabulary sentence. b) Provide the answer sheet after the student has tried as well as he can to answer everything. Note that the answer sheets do not have answers for any questions which are more personal. (Such as “What is your father’s job?” or “When do you run frantically?”) 5. Make final corrections with a red pen, because it is distinct from the student’s pencil. Circle completely corrected sentences with (for example) a green crayon, so that the student sees which sentences to copy into his notebook. 6. Have the students copy the final, corrected, green-circled sentences once into their notebook at home. Students who are waiting for other slower students can do this in class time. Treasures 2 Homework (continued) Writing workshop: 1. Discuss the topic in class before the students try to write at home. Also, discuss a good title and introduction. 2. Make sure the students understand the instructions in the book. Sometimes you will have to change the topic or the instructions to suit the interests and capability of the class. 3. Do not have students copy the fill-in-the-blank/put-in-order summary before you have checked it! 3. For lower level students, write a sample essay on the board together, so that everyone knows what to do at home. 4. For any writing which has a brainstorming page before they write, make sure to assign the brainstorming page first and then check it before you assign the essay-writing page. 5. Collect the Writing Workshop and mark it outside of class, so that you can make detailed suggestions (usually in question form, so that the students can write and add the additional information to their essay themselves) and corrections. 6. Have the students fix it at home or in class the next time. ''Daily Oral Expressions '' 1. Have the students memorize gradually and cumulatively each night at home: Treasures 1: Day 1, then 1 and 2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5; then start again at 6, and then at 11. Treasures 2: Day 1, then 1 and 2, 1-3, 1-4; then start again at 5. 2. Have the students memorize in class while you give individual attention to each student’s written homework. 3. Have them recite the lines one by one in turn around the table: student 1, line 1; student 2, line 2 (or fix student 1’s mistake), etc.